Regret
by Odinpeacecraft
Summary: After the divorce the two couples find each other and when they think that everything turns to be finally perfect, the plot turns in to a action pack adventure plz read and review....plz
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam wing and all it's characters... I wish I did though…**_

**Regret**

_**Prologue**_

_Relena's P.O.V _

It was a dark and cloudy night on Earth, the wind started to pick up and it just started to drizzle. All that she could think about was him; the dark clouds reminded her about his eyes, the darkened soil reminded her of his unruly yet perfect dark brown hair. It seemed like the weather was forecasting her feelings for him, her overwhelming sorrow and her loneliness.

"Heero…" she whispered with a sorrowed voice into the darkness

_Heero's P.O.V_

It was a very bright day in L3, the wind was perfect, there was not a trace of a cloud in the sky and the sun was perfectly aligned with the colony. But all was not perfect in the mind of this sorrowed young boy; the sun reminded him of her honey blond hair, the gleeful kids running around the park reminded him of her open-mindedness, her cheerfulness and her way of preserving a mind as a kid even if she was 35 years old. A single tear ran down his cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe it and whispered

"Relena…"

More coming up soon I promise…


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam wing and all it's characters... I wish I did though… also I do not own DHT or any of their songs_**

**Regret**

**_Chapter One: Remembrance_**

It was a normal life sucking day at the office. Relena usually works her arm off everyday and today was no different. It was 9:00 PM and she was still working, she usually passes the day by thinking of going home and meeting her husband Heero. But after the divorce, the office has been very dull. There was no looking up to seeing his smiling face, no looking up to him to give her a hug of any kisses when she was down form work. She really did miss him a lot, but they were too different to be married, she was actually surprised that he proposed and even more surprised that they were married for 15 years, when they were married they had fraternal twins. Now she was alone with their, now her son Kira; he was alone with their and now his daughter Cagali. They each were 15 years old now, and their birthday was a week from now which was February the 14th which was Valentines Day and ironically the day Heero proposed to her. She always wonders if he planned it so he proposed to her that day, he was always so full of mysteries but that's what she liked about him. She can still remember the day he proposed to her…

"_Where are we going Heero?" asked a puzzled Relena_

_They had been dating for a half a year now then suddenly he calls her up and says_

"_Relena"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Meet me outside your house at 5:00 and stay inside I will get you, I repeat stay inside I will get you. O.k.?"_

"_Ya sure, but why?"_

"_I'll tell you when we get there k?"_

"_K"_

_He drove up in front of the door at exactly, he was always so punctual._

_When he got out he came up to me and gave me beautiful bouquet of lilies (my favorite). I blushed and he slung an arm on my side and gave me a kiss. When we broke the kiss, we were both gasping for air. Every time when he did that I always feel like it's the first kiss and I never can top it with anything in my life except the actual first kiss. We got in his car and he drove for a long time with a UN easy silence. So I tried to strike up a conversation but with no prevail, then I noticed that he was uneasy and breathing heavily, it look like some thing was troubling him. So I put up the hand rest beside me and leaned on his arm that was not driving to comfort him and it worked. He relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. He leaned down and kissed me on top of my head and said_

"_Thanks"_

"_Your welcome"_

_We were now past the meadows and I turned on the radio it was one of her favorite songs, so while they were driving the silenced was filled with_

Know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

_When it ended Relena was crying on Heero's shoulder, then he pulled over in a beautiful meadow and he signaled to follow him. We the walked for about 10-20 minutes until we came to a clearing with flowers everywhere and he stood on one knee and took out a red leather box and inside was a beautiful ring with a diamond that is coloured blue, but not just any blue but it was identical to the colour of my eyes. Then he said_

"_You were the shining beacon of my humanity, without you I would still have been a robot; you taught me how to be laugh, and happiness, sadness, loss and most importantly how to love"_

"_What I'm saying is will you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?"_

_I was speechless, just stood there and here him saying all these words come out of his mouth_

"_YES! OF COURSE I WILL"_

_She lunged herself at her at him and they just hugged there for what seemed was like an eternity in the clearing._

That was the happiest day of her life and when they got a divorce was the saddest day of her life but they just had to. They both agreed to not tell the kids when they grew up. Since they were so young they didn't remember the other parent. They both on the inside envied the kids because they wouldn't remember anything about the other parent so they don't fell any pain like they did.

That's all for now I'll write some more soon…


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam wing and all it's characters... I wish I did though…**_

_**Regret**_

**_Chapter Two: Visit_**

It was a normal day in the house or as normal a house can get when the person that lives in there is Heero Yuy. He was just on the computer typing up the report of the previous mission, when the doorbell rang, then he remembered that he had to pick up Cagali at school. He rushed to the door and found a very ticked looking girl with honey blond hair, and cobalt blue eyes.

"Sorry cali, I lost track of time" (a lot of parents give their child nicknames but Cagali likes her nickname so she doesn't argue)

"Its o.k., I really didn't need one but I would be nice if I got a ride form my dad once in a school year."

"Ha-ha very funny, look I just lost track of time o.k.? forgive me o.k." then he pouted and started ticking her in to the house

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, stop that dad stop please ha-ha-ha-ha-ha O...K… I forgive you so please stop"

"O.K."

"So what'd you do at school?"

"Not much just got 3 tests back and I aced them all."

"Ha you take after me"

"Are you insulting me" with a sarcastic smile

"Ha still my little jokester, well you better be joking cause I might not buy that ipod nano that you want so bad" with a teasing smile

"Gasp... no it was a joke really"

"Ha-ha that always works"

"You know I want it that bad"

"Ya I know that's why I said it"

Humph"that's mean"

"Yup"

"So i'll get dinner ready k Cali, and you go and do your homework"

"K dad"

**Saturday at lunch time**

"Cali come down lunch ready"

"K dad I just finished my homework"

"So then what's keeping ya?"

"Nothing"

Cali comes down about 2 mins after Heero calls again. The dinner goes silently until Cali says

"Dad who is our mom?"

"Uuhh…"

"Come on who every time I ask you change the subject"

"Well she is…"

Right then the door bell rings and Heero goes to open it and he sees a boy with messy chocolate brown hair and aquamarine eyes. He freezes when he sees who is behind him.

Relenas P.O.V

She was at home when her son comes up to her and asks if she can drive to her friends house, obviously she goes. When they reach the apartment she tells Kira that she will be coming up with him and says that she would like to meet his best friends parents. So Kira tells her that his best friend has only a dad. So they get up to the room and when the door opens she finds her self face to face with her ex-husband.

Sorry about the cliffhanger :'(


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam wing and all it's characters... I wish I did though…**_

_**Regret**_

_**Chapter three: Visit part 2**_

Heero's P.O.V

He finds face to face with his ex-wife, and then he is shaken out of the trance when the boy says

"Can I play with Cagali outside for a bit?" said Kira

"Sure" said Heero

"CALI COME HERE YOU FRIEND IS HERE" screamed Heero

"K DAD" replied Cali

"Hey Kira" said Cagali

"Hey Cagali" Kira

"Common let's go outside" said Kira

"K lets go" said Cali

"Be back by dinner dad" said Cali

"K Cali" Heero said

Now their alone and no one is here so surprisingly Heero speaks first.

"Relena..." whispered Heero (Well I said he speaks first I didn't say he would say alot did I ;)

"Heero…"whispered Relena

Then out of nowhere Heero grasps her by the waist and kisses her with all the passion he has. Relena was frightened and startled by this but then relaxed and embraced him and kissed him back. Relena cried throughout the whole thing. Then after what was like an eternity they broke the kiss, and then they embraced each other for a few minutes Relena said

"I missed you so much"

"So did I but I thought you were happy without me that's why I didn't come back" said Heero

"Well the funny thing is that I didn't come back because I thought you were happy without me" replied Relena

"Hn" said the monotone voice

"Don't start with that again, that was one of the things I stopped when we got married"

"Hn"

"Gah, stop that" said Relena

"Hn" said the monotone voice

"Stop or I'll do something I'll regret" said a bit annoyed Relena

"Hn" replied Heero

"Agghhh" screamed Relena

"Hn" Heero said with a mocking smile

Then out of nowhere Relena finds a pillow and starts beating Heero shitless. Then after about 10 mins later and a lot of pounding on Heero Relena broke out in laughter, so Heero took the opening and took the pillow and started smacking Relena around. After another few mins he broke out laughter too. Then he started tickling Relena for a bit longer and she just started screaming

"Stop, Heero please ha-ha-ha"

"K"

So he did and some how Relena ended on top of Heero. She started to blush but then she smelled his musky scent and dived in and kissed him. Heero was startled but then kissed back. After that they sat by the fireplace that Heero had and talked about what they have been doing in the last 15 years. When the kids came they made plans that the next weekend they were going to Relenas house for fun.

Then a year later Heero and Relena Got re-married and they lived happily ever after.

The end


End file.
